Undying love for you
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: Two years ago Dean broke his brother Sam's heart when he cheated on him. Now after the death of their father they finally meet again face to face to find that one is still sorry and the other is still heartbroken. AU Sam 24 Dean 28 Wincest.


Sam and Dean are brothers but also once lovers. They have been that way since they were teenagers. That all changed when Sam walked in on his brother with another man.

Sam was sitting in his car looking out at the people standing around his fathers grave. He scanned the crowd and saw his brother Dean. He havent spoken to him in two years. He could still remember the night where Dean broke his heart.

**Two years ago**

Sam was on his way home from work. He was so glad to get off early just so he could get to see his brother and lover Dean. He pulled up in front of the house they shared together and made his way inside. The house was dark except for the light in their bedroom. Walking over to the bedroom he heard moaning coming from inside. He slowly opened the door. The sight of his brother with another man would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Dean looked up from the bed and saw that the door was open. "Sammy." He said getting up. He pulled on a pair of sweats and ran after him. He made it outside just in time to see his brother pull out of the driveway and drive off. "Damn it." He said running his fingers through his short blond hair.

Stopping at the light Sam tried to fight the tears that tried to make their way down his face. His phone rang and he picked it up. Seeing that it was Dean he threw it out the window and drove off when the light turned green. That was the last time he saw Dean.

**Present**

Sam had missed his brother the past two years. Even after everything that happened he still loved him.

**O**

As the others began to leave Dean stayed. He had left his brother a message telling him everything that happened. He stood there hoping that his brother would come. Thinking of his brother made him think of that night two years ago.

**Two years ago**

**Dean POV**

Dean stood outside staring down the street. Going back inside he grabbed his phone and called Sam. When he didn't answer he threw it against the wall. When he got back to his bedroom the guy was still sitting in his bed.

"Should I go?" He said.

Dean wiped his face. "Yeah."

The man got up and got dressed. "Sorry." He said before leaving.

Dean stood there until he heard the front door open and close. He picked up the lamp and threw it across the room. A week later passed and he still heard nothing from Sam. As time went on those weeks turned to months and then years.

**Present**

Dean regreted what he did and all he wanted was his brother back.

**O**

Sam slowly got out of his car and made his way to where his brother was. He kept his eyes down when he stopped next to him. "I wish we had a chance to tell him about us."

Dean sighed "Me too." He looked over at Sam. "I didn't think that you ould come." He saw that Sam had gotten more muscular and his hair was longer since thet last time he saw him. "I didn't know if your friend Brad gave you the message or not."

I was here I just didn't want to come over with all those people here. So I waited until they left but you stayed." Sam said looking over at Dean.

"I was waiting for you." Dean said

"So what happened?" Sam asked looking back down at his fathers grave.

"They said it was a heart attack." Dean sighed "He was always asking about you. Wondering if you were okay, we both were."

"I wanted to come see him but I didn't knkow how. So much has happened and I kept chickening out." Sam said. "So how have you been?"

"Alright." Dean said. "I really missed you though Sammy."

"What happened that night Dean?" Sam asked turning to him. "I thought we were happy or was that just me?"

"It wasn't just you Sammy." Dean said facing him as well. "I was just starting to get nervous about the commiting to you for the rest of my life. I honestly don't know why I did it."

"You should have just talked to me." Sam said. "You never should have cheated on me like that."

"And I've regretted it ever since." Dean said. "Sammy I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isnt going to change anything." Sam said crossing his arms.

Dean sighed "I know but you're the only person that I've ever loved. I know that I messed up and I can't take it back but I;m begging you for another chance. Being apart from you didn't do anything but make me love and want you more, please don't leave me again Sammy."

Sam sighed "What have you been doing the past two years?"

Dean smiled "Looking for you."

"Really." Sam said.

Dean nodded "You really dropped off the face of the earth for a while but I found you. I didn't come to you because I didn't want you too up and leave again. I just had to make sure that you were okay."

"I thought I saw you once but I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me." Sam said.

Dean looked down. "Did you find someone else?"

"I didn't want anyone else, just you." Sam said.

Dean looked back up. "Me too." He sighed "Are you doing anything important after this?"

Sam shook his head. "No, just back to my place."

"Do you want to go out for a drink." Dean said smiling. "Maybe catch up a little."

"Yeah that sounds good." Sam said smiling back.

Dean walked up to Sam and hugged him. "I missed you so much Sammy."

Sam hugged him back. "I missed you too Dean and I never stopped loving you."

They held eachother for what felt like a lifetime just loving the touch of eachother. Sam pulled back and was smiling from ear to ear. "Did you drive here?"

Dean shook his head. "No, mind if I ride with you?"

"Not at all." Sam said walking off.

Dean walked up behind him and slipped his hand into Sam's

Sam looked over at him and smiled as they walked to the car, hand in hand.

**A/N I really hope you've enjoyed this story and please leave a review.**


End file.
